Jealousy
by KickIntoOverdrive101
Summary: Jealousy is an ugly emotion, but sometimes it gives you the push you need. MackRose Rock OneShot


A/N: Hi everyone this is KickIntoOverdrive101 and I just started FF. Hope you like it and Mack is a little OC in this.

Summary: Jealousy is an ugly emotion, but sometimes it gives you the push you need. MackRose Rock

Disclaimer: Why do I have to type this down? (Sigh) I don't own Power Rangers...

Timeline: After One Fine Day

Power Rangers Operation Overdrive

Jealousy

It was a regular well, as-regular-as-it-gets, regular day in the Operation Overdrive rangers manor, but for one ranger something was bugging him. Immensely.

That ranger was the leader, Mack Hartford, the azure-eyed, red ranger.

And what was bugging him was the fact that the girl he liked was now really close to the sixth member of his team, ever since they had come back from their little picnic.

Laughter rang in his ears as he looked up from his book, _his_ Pink angel was laughing at something that Tyzonn said, and that made his blood boil.

He clutched the material of his hardcover book tightly, and made dark glances at the pair.

Ah, yes. Jealously is an ugly emotion and for a sensitive guy like Mackenzie Hartford that did not bode well for the Mercurian.

"You know if you hold that book any tighter your fingers will break…"

Mack glimpsed at the person who was no surprise, Will Aston, the James Bond-Spy kinda guy, Black ranger.

"What do you want Will?" Mack spoke darkly.

"Well, I wanna know why you haven't asked Miss Ortiz out yet, anger and jealousy doesn't suit you very well Mack, and they are two of the seven deadliest sins…"

"Shut up Will, you don't know anything…"

"Yeah, well I do know that you have a thing for Rose, the rest of us know that too." Mack turned to face Will, who was looking at him very seriously. Damn, was he that obvious? Apparently not, since Rose didn't notice. Yet.

Mack turned his back on Will and peeked on Rose and Ty but just then Tyzonn got up and waved bye to Rose.

This left the Pretty Pink Intellectual Ranger alone.

"You might wanna go talk to her about this." And on that note Will went to go find Ronny and Dax, perhaps to tell them about it.

He thought for a few moments looking upon her all on her own then Mack took Will advice and went up to her and sat next to her.

Rose looked at Mack and grinned at him. "Hey Mack."

"Hey, Rose." He replied in a not-so-Mack tone.

And then there was an uncomfortable silence between them, which to Rose was odd because she could talk to Mack about anything. Something was bothering him.

"Mack… Is something wrong? You seem tense." He looked down at his shoes as if they were the most interesting things in the world, this worried Rose, she grabbed his hand and gently stroked it. "Come on, Mack you can tell me."

He lifted his head up and stared deeply into her warm brown eyes. He sat up properly from his half slump and edged closer to Rose's face.

Rose was slightly taken aback because he was extremely close to her, a distance of an inch separating them. Azure met chocolate.

"I'm jealous Rose."

Rose blinked, _Jealous of what?_ She had a questioning look on her face.

"I'm jealous of Tyzonn and how close he is with you. I want to put a smile on your face. I want to make you laugh. I want to ask you questions that have links to your past. I-I want to be with you Rose. Now and forever because I've liked you for so long I think it could be love…" He rambled.

Now Rose was really taken aback, she didn't expect this, but before she opened her mouth he kissed her on the lips gently and broke it off as soon as it started.

He then left the room, thinking she hated him now.

Rose froze, and then touched her lips. They were still warm from the few seconds contact and Mack's lips against hers. Something tugged in her heart.

She went to find him.

Mack stood behind the balcony of his room, he closed his eyes and thought of Rose.

Her smile. Her charm. Her intelligence. Her aggression. Her laugh. Her wit. Her strength. Her beauty, oh, the list goes on and on.

Then it dawned upon him that he might've destroyed their strong friendship because he couldn't keep his jealously in check.

He got angry. "Shit! What have I done?" Due to his uncontrollable anger he punched his balcony rail but it resulted in him cutting his hand on a sharp edge. "Arrrgh!"

"Mack."

He turned around to see his Rose, standing nervously at the door.

"Mack, I-" She glanced at his form at noticed his bleeding hand, "-what happened to your hand?" She rushed to his aid and grabbed his hand inspecting the gash. "Come on we'll get the first aid kit."

She dragged him to his en suite bathroom and opened the cupboard and got the items she needed.

She sat on bathtub edge with him and began cleaning the cut.

"How did you do this Mack?" Rubbing his cut with disinfectant. He winced.

"I, er, punched the balcony rail and scraped it." He said tonelessly gazing at the way Rose's petit hands held his.

Rose sighed and shook her head.

Wrapping his hand with a bandage, she spoke, "I've been thinking about what you said Mack." Mack gazed at her, the wrapping was done and she returned his look.

"The reason why Ty and I got close is because he's a good friend to me. He's the only one who's called me special… He like a brother and it meant a lot that he had said that."

_No one except Tyzonn called her special?! Rose__, you are the most special person I've ever met!_

Mack felt like an idiot, but just when this time he was about to open his mouth, Rose kissed him.

He was in shock for a couple of seconds then he started kissing her back, after a few seconds Rose had opened her mouth a little, with that Mack's tongue attacked hers because that was all the space he needed. He put his arms around her waist while her delicate hands roamed his curly locks. The kiss lasted quite a while until the need to breathe was extremely essential to both rangers.

Rose's face flushed the colour of her name and Mack breathed heavily his pent up passion for her released.

"That was-"

"Yeah…"

"Mack…"

"Hm?"

"I really like you as well, maybe even love you…"

"Rose I just realized two things."

"What are they Mack?"

"One, you are special, Ty is right about that and two being jealous is sometimes a good thing."

With that said Mack and Rose continued their make-out session. Jealousy bringing them together.

A/N: How do you like it? I'm thinking of a sequel depending on the reviews but it'll be rated M just so you know.

Press the purple button… You know you want to… PLEASE!!!

By the way if you haven't watched One Fine day you probably won't get this but I kinda have a theory about Mack from when Spencer and Andrew were talking, maybe he's something like Natsumi in the Sentai version, I mean it's only a theory but who knows?


End file.
